


Moving Forward

by Persiflage



Series: Sex Tropes for Skoulson [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Coulson Feeding Skye is a Trope, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, Minor Character Death, Older Man/Younger Woman, POV Phil Coulson, Sex Tropes, Skye | Daisy Johnson's Superpowers, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:48:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persiflage/pseuds/Persiflage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye begins to learn the limits and benefits of her powers. Coulson cooks for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hazel75](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazel75/gifts), [BrilliantlyHorrid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrilliantlyHorrid/gifts).



> Coulson cooking for Skye has become SUCH a trope now! I love it!  
> This is the penultimate Sex Tropes fic, for the trope 'sleepy morning kisses that accidentally turn intense'.

The team reaches the diner just as Ward and Kara are marching a man out, both of them armed with guns.

"Ward!" Coulson shouts. 

He gets no further before Kara starts shooting at them, and Trip and Coulson go one way, while May and Bobbi go the other – leaving Skye in the middle. Coulson doesn't immediately realise she hasn't moved until he looks up and sees her, both hands outstretched in front of her, and he grasps that she's using her powers to divert the bullets that Kara fired at them. Ward, who had started to move across the parking lot towards a silver car, the man's upper arm held tightly, stumbles to a halt, and is staring across the asphalt at Skye, his mouth hanging open.

"Skye?" he calls, and Coulson sees Kara flinch, and her gaze switch from Skye to Ward, then back again. "You – " 

Skye doesn't let him get any further. She yells "Duck!" at the man in Ward's grip, and to Coulson's surprise, he obeys, moving so suddenly that Ward, who's distracted anyway, can't maintain his grip on the man. The stranger's barely finished crouching down on the ground, his arms wrapped over his head, before Skye's right hand flicks out and Ward's lifted up off the ground, and thrown across the parking lot to crash hard against the wall of the diner, startling a number of the patrons who'd begun peering through the windows as soon as the shooting started.

May and Bobbi run to Kara, who's crying, and Trip rushes to the guy that Ward had taken hostage. Skye, meanwhile, marches across the parking lot, somehow looking larger than life and totally magnificent, and Coulson does his best to rein in his surge of desire as he goes after her, wondering if Ward is dead.

As the two of them reach him, Coulson hears sirens wailing, and he grabs Skye's wrist carefully. "We'd better not hang around," he tells her quickly.

"Not planning on it," she tells him, her tone rather curt. She bends down and grabs the front of Ward's clothes, hauling him up off the asphalt, and Coulson realises that she's stronger now than she used to be.

"He's dead," she says after a moment, and Coulson wonders how she knows when she hasn't checked his pulse. As if she knows what he's thinking, she gives him a sidelong look, and tells him, "Someone who's dead doesn't vibrate."

"Oh." He nods, then swallows. "We should take the corpse with us," he says. "If we leave him here, it'll start a hue and cry."

"Yeah," she says, sounding disgusted. "Why don't you go help May with Kara, then Bobbi can help me with this – " She doesn't seem to have an epithet available to describe Ward. Coulson nods, and hurries over to join the women, focusing his attention on trying to calm Kara down. They need to get out of here before the cops arrive – he's sure they'll be here any second. 

Eventually May pulls her ICER from its holster on her thigh and shoots Kara in the arm, and Coulson breathes a sigh of relief. He and May carry Kara to the SUV and help her into the back, then Trip joins them, and ushers the other man in as well. 

"This is Dr Selwyn," Trip tells them. "He's the scientist who designed the mask that Agent 33 is wearing."

"Ah," Coulson says, as he takes in the implications of this information; he can only assume Ward took Selwyn hostage in order to make him work on fixing the mask which May damaged.

Bobbi and Skye arrive at the next moment, and May pops the trunk on the SUV so they can dump the corpse in there, and it occurs to Coulson for the first time that the SUV isn't really built to carry seven people.

"Get in," May says tersely as cop cars come racing into the parking lot from the far end.

Bobbi climbs in the back and tugs the unconscious Kara onto her lap, then Trip climbs in beside the nervous-looking Selwyn, sandwiching him in the middle of the back seat. Skye gives Coulson a little push, and he climbs up into the passenger seat, then she scrambles in after him, and squashes herself onto the seat beside him, until he pulls her onto his lap. As soon as Skye's inside the SUV, May floors the gas, and they reverse rapidly to the entrance they came in by, then she spins them around in a tight, fast 180, before zooming off down the highway towards the airfield where they left the Bus.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Once aboard the Bus, Skye heads straight to the command centre from where she hacks into the local camera network to begin deleting the recordings from the diner's parking lot and the highway. Coulson can only watch in fascination as she also searches social media sites to look for any photos or video of her in action in the parking lot.

"I think I've got it all," she tells him after a tense twenty minutes. "But I've set up a couple of alerts to keep an eye out for me." She starts to move away from the holotable. 

"Good," he says, then he frowns as she seems to stumble – which is odd, because the Bus is flying steadily. "Skye?" He moves to her side, and catches hold of her arm.

"Dizzy," she mutters, and leans into him, her eyes sliding closed. 

At that moment Trip comes into view, and he sees Skye's all but collapsed into Coulson's arms, so he rushes forward.

"Is she okay?" he asks worriedly.

"No," Coulson says quickly. "She complained of feeling dizzy. She seemed to be okay until she moved away from the holotable."

"Why don't you move her over to one of those couches?" Trip suggests, "and I'll nip downstairs and grab the first aid kit."

"Where are our guests?" Coulson asks.

"Bobbi's keeping an eye on them both down in the lab," Trip tells him. "Kara's still unconscious. Selwyn seems anxious, but not unduly terrified – I gather Ward made a bad first impression by firing shots in the diner before he and Kara took Selwyn hostage."

"I can imagine," Coulson says dryly, then scoops Skye up and carries her over to the couches in the lounge area, while Trip hurries away.

To Coulson's relief, Trip returns quickly, and he's talking to Simmons on his cell as he joins Coulson.

"Jemma thinks that Skye may have passed out from using her powers," Trip says, setting his cell down on the nearby coffee table, then hitting the speakerphone function. "I have to check her blood sugar level reading."

He kneels down beside the couch, and Coulson backs up a couple of paces to give the younger man some space to work. 

"Jemma, Skye's blood sugar level's very low," Trip calls out after a few minutes.

"I thought it might be that," Jemma says, her voice sounding a little tinny over the line. "See if you can wake her up, and get her to eat. I think she said something earlier about showing May her powers while she was training this morning. It's possible that using her powers a lot depletes her energy, in which case she'll need to increase her calorie intake to make up for the energy she burns."

Trip glances up at Coulson, and he nods, then moves to stand beside the younger agent.

"Skye," he calls, shaking her shoulder as Trip thanks Jemma, then heads into the galley. "Skye, you need to wake up."

She mumbles something indistinct, then opens her eyes a little. "Phil?"

"Yeah. You passed out. Dr Simmons thinks you severely depleted your energy by using your powers so much."

"Yeah," she says quietly. "Hungry."

Trip joins them. "Hey girl," he says in a slow drawl that makes Skye smile as Coulson helps her to sit up. "Better refuel." He holds out a couple of packets of powdered doughnuts, and her eyes go wide. "Brought you some soda, too." He passes the can of soda to Coulson, along with one of the packets of doughnuts, and gives Skye the second packet.

"Thanks, Trip," she says, smiling up at him.

He nods. "I'm gonna go and sit with our guests," he tells them, then collects his cell from the coffee table before walking away.

Coulson opens the can of soda as Skye unwraps the doughnuts. "Jemma says you'll need to increase your calorie intake to keep up with the energy you burn using your powers."

Skye bites into one of the doughnuts, chews rapidly, then swallows, her hand over her mouth. "Well that's an unexpected bonus side effect of getting powers," she says with a soft giggle. "Getting to eat all the junk food I want."

"Not only junk food," Coulson protests, and she rolls her eyes at him.

"Of course not, Mr Organic Kale and Grass-fed Steak." She loves to tease him about the dinner he cooked for Simmons back when she was working undercover at HYDRA.

"Hey, I made _you_ grilled cheese using my family's secret recipe," he reminds her, and she swallows the rest of the doughnut, her eyes wide as she looks at him.

"And you brought me Little Debbie snack cakes," she reminds him. She leans forward and gives him a very sugary kiss, and he thinks that it ought to taste disgusting, but of course it doesn't. "If I hadn't already loved you before that, that would've made me."

He chuckles. "You're breaking gender stereotypes again," he observes, and she gives him a confused look. "It's said that the way to a _man's_ heart is through his stomach."

She pats her belly, then rubs it, smirking at him. Then she leans into him and slides her fingers down his tie to press her hand to his belly. "Is that true, Phil?"

He shakes his head, but she doesn't look convinced he's telling her the truth. "You are the way to my heart," he says quietly, then leans in to kiss her.

"Such a sap," she mutters, just before she opens her mouth to his.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

Back at the Playground, Kara is settled into a bed to sleep off the effects of the ICER, while Simmons runs some tests on Skye, "Just to be sure", as she puts it. She pronounces her friend to be okay, apart from her blood sugar levels being on the low side still. 

"Food and sleep's what you need," Simmons tells Skye cheerfully enough. She glances over at May, and adds, somewhat diffidently, "I'd advise missing training tomorrow – I need to work out a new diet for you to ensure you don't make a habit of collapsing after using your powers." 

May nods, and claps Skye on the shoulder. "See you the day after tomorrow as usual."

"Okay." Skye's looking weary again, so Coulson takes the list of high energy foods Simmons is holding out, then chivvies his lover off to their quarters. 

"I bet that list is disgustingly healthy," Skye says as she sits on the bed and reaches for her boots. She almost falls headfirst off the bed, so Coulson quickly goes to her, encouraging her to lie back as he unlaces her boots, then removes them and her socks.

"It is," he agrees, "but don't worry, I promise to bring you some junk food too."

"You're the best boyfriend ever," she murmurs, sounding sleepy.

He gets her out of her field suit, and he thinks she's fallen asleep, but her eyes open suddenly and says, "I didn't mean to kill him. I'm still getting a handle on my powers." 

"So May said," he tells her. "She told me about the conversation you had this morning." He helps her to sit up and eases off her tank top. "It doesn't matter, though, whether you meant it or not – he's better off dead."

"Yeah." She doesn't sound entirely convinced, he thinks, so he pulls her into his arms and holds her. Eventually she mutters, "Gonna sleep", and he helps her to lie back down, then pulls the comforter up over her. 

"Sleep," he tells her. "I need to go and talk to May, and also Dr Selwyn. I'll come back in a bit and check on you."

She presses her lips to his mouth, but the kiss is half-hearted at best, and he chuckles softly, kisses her a bit more firmly, then picks up her clothes and hangs up her field suit. By the time he's finished, she's sound asleep, so he leaves her to rest, and goes to find May.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

"I think we need to bring in a specialist to deal with Agent Palamas," Coulson tells May, watching her closely as she stands, arms folded, expression neutral, on the other side of his desk.

"A specialist?"

He nods. "A psychiatrist. Bakshi said Agent Palamas was brainwashed by Whitehall – I don't know enough about brainwashing to know whether she is still brainwashed now that Whitehall's dead, or not – but I suspect she is. At any rate, she'd clearly transferred her allegiance to Ward, and I can't imagine she's going to take his death well, particularly not after also losing Whitehall."

"You want me to ask Andrew," May says.

Coulson nods. "I think he's the best man for the job, given his past association with SHIELD. I'd also like him to have a chat with Skye. She seems to be getting a handle on becoming a Gifted person, but you know what she's like – she's very good at keeping things to herself."

"Wonder who that reminds me of," May deadpans. 

He refrains from rolling his eyes at her remark, then asks, "Will you ask him? I know it's a big favour, I'm asking of you, but – "

"Forget it," May says. "Of course I'll ask him. I can't guarantee he'll come, but I will ask him."

"Thank you."

May nods. "Anything else before I go?"

He shakes his head, so she turns on her heel and strides out. As she goes, it occurs to him that it might be a good idea for Andrew to talk to everyone, if he does come – it doesn't hurt to keep an eye on his people's mental health, as well as their physical health, and he knows the team was shaken by what happened in San Juan. Of course, he's fairly sure that Skye will resist talking to Andrew, given how many shrinks she was made to see as a child, but he's hoping that the fact Andrew's May's ex will bring her around.

He heads down to see Simmons again, and to find out if Agent Palamas is awake yet. He also needs to check in with Billy to find out which of the foods on Simmons' list they have – it's important that they take good care of their resident superhero.

When he returns to his and Skye's quarters a few hours later, she's still asleep, so he sets down the tray of food he's brought with him on the table in the corner. 

"Phil?" Her voice is soft and sounds sleepy, but she's smiling up at him as he turns around. 

"Sorry," he says quietly. "I didn't mean to wake you."

She pushes herself up in the bed, the comforter slipping down to reveal her bare breasts, and Coulson swallows hard, embarrassed that he immediately starts growing hard. He sees her smirk at him, and he ducks his head, then turns back towards the tray. 

"I brought you something to eat."

"Smells good," she tells him. She pushes the comforter aside, and climbs out of bed, and he swallows again at the sight of her nakedness. It's not his fault, he thinks defensively, that Skye is gorgeous: all toned muscles and golden skin.

"Perhaps I should cover up," she says, sliding her right hand across his shoulder to cup the back of his neck. "Your eyes are on stalks, and your cock looks like it's gonna burst out of your pants at any moment."

He can feel himself blushing and he looks away, but she chuckles, then reaches up with her left hand to turn his face towards her. "I don't mind, Phil," she says. "It's very flattering that you find a woman like me so sexy." She leans in and kisses him, slipping her tongue easily into his mouth, and her left hand drops to cup his cock through his pants.

"You should eat," he tells her, his voice husky with pent-up desire, "before it gets cold."

"Well, since you've gone to so much trouble for me," she says, "I will. But don't run away."

She reaches out and grabs her robe, slipping it on, and tying the belt securely, then she sits down. "Mac and cheese, and steamed vegetables," she observes.

"The vegetables are for iron – Dr Simmons said that was very important," he tells her. "But I brought you ice cream for desert."

She gives him a smile, and pulls the mac and cheese towards her, then says, "What's been happening while I've been sleeping?"

So while she eats, he fills her in, although he refrains from telling her that Andrew, who is en route to the Playground with May, will be assessing her as well as Agent Palamas. He's going to wait until Andrew's actually here at the base before he brings up that particular matter, hoping that Andrew, who's a really nice guy, will win Skye around.

After Skye's eaten, she decides to shower, and Coulson takes her tray down to the kitchen where he runs into Trip and Bobbi, who immediately ask how Skye's doing. He assures them that she's okay, and is then touched when they both produce snacks and soda from their personal stores which they want him to give to Skye. 

He's still chatting with them when May arrives with Andrew, so he suggests to Bobbi that she take the snacks and sodas along to his quarters, explaining that Skye was in the shower when he came down here. Then he leads May and Andrew to his office to talk. He wouldn't dream of saying so to May, but he's missed seeing Andrew in the years since she divorced him following their ill-fated mission to Bahrain. Andrew is an attractive, intelligent man with an easy manner, and a good deal of empathy – and Coulson has always wished he could've got to know the psychiatrist better.

May's already outlined the situation with Agent Palamas, and now Coulson fills in some of the details that they learned from Sunil Bakshi.

"Am I right in thinking that Agent Palamas' brainwashing probably still holds?" he asks Andrew.

"There's a very strong possibility," Andrew agrees, "although I'll have a better idea once I've talked with her."

Coulson nods, and Andrew asks a few more questions, then says, "Tell me about Skye. Melinda said she was the one who crossed off ex-Agent Ward?"

"Yeah," Coulson says heavily, then fills in the details of the history of the relationship, such as it was, between Skye and Ward, explaining that Ward was Skye's SO, and detailing the two occasions on which Ward had kidnapped her, and the way he'd manipulated the situation so that Skye was forced to see him to get vital mission-related intel from him when they held him in Vault D. 

"How is she, now that Ward's dead?" asks Andrew. "Dead at her hands, too." 

"She seems quite calm about it," Coulson tells him. "Although it can be quite hard to tell how Skye's feeling, sometimes, as she's very good at hiding what she doesn't want others to know, despite the fact that she wears her heart on her sleeve, and her face."

Andrew nods. "All right. I'll wait and talk to Skye tomorrow since you said Dr Simmons has recommended rest after her experiences using her powers. I'm happy to talk to Agent Palamas today, if she'll agree to speak with me, of course."

"I'll take you to her," May tells him, and Andrew nods, gets to his feet, and leans over Coulson's desk to shake hands.

"Thank you for coming, Dr Garner," Coulson says.

"Don't thank me yet," Andrew says lightly. "Not until we see whether I can do any good."

Coulson shakes his head. "I'm just grateful that you agreed to come."

Andrew nods, then follows May out, and Coulson sits back in his chair, trying to gather his thoughts, before heading towards his quarters. He wonders if Skye's sleeping again.

AC-S-AC-S-AC

The following morning, Coulson drifts awake with the thought that something has changed, and it takes him a moment to remember that Ward is no longer an issue for them. He feels lighter for the recollection. He presses a kiss to the top of Skye's head, which is resting on his left shoulder, while her left arm's draped across his torso. 

"Morning Phil." Skye sounds half asleep still, he thinks, and he smiles as he returns her greeting. She stretches, her body pressing against his, which makes him grow hard. Then she lifts her head and presses her lips to his, he kisses her back, lightly at first, and slides his hand down her back to cup her ass. She moans softly, then deepens the kiss, nipping at his bottom lip, then laving it with her tongue.

" _Skye._ " He presses a knuckle against her asshole, and she groans, then shifts against his leg so that her wet sex is pressed into his thigh. She bites his lip more firmly, and he moans this time.

" _Phil._ " Her breathing is growing ragged, he notices, and he opens his mouth over hers, then pushes his hand down between her thighs, slipping one finger through her folds. She gasps, then spreads her legs further, and he takes the hint to slip two fingers right inside her sex. She grunts his name, then drops her hand to curl her fingers around his hard dick, squeezing it rhythmically as he begins to fingerfuck her in earnest. 

Their kissing intensifies, and Coulson wonders who's going to succeed in getting the other off first. He presses his fingers deeper inside Skye, curling them _just so_ , and she abruptly pulls her mouth from his, gasping for breath as he picks up the pace of his strokes.

A few moments later she comes hard, soaking his fingers, not that he minds. Skye's hand has stilled, though it remains loosely wrapped around his cock, and then she pulls herself up and moves to straddle him, guiding him into her slick heat.

"What about a condom?" Coulson asks in surprise. 

"We're both clean and I'm covered," she says. "Just this once, I want you to fuck me without one."

He nods, a little bit stunned, then grasps her hips and holds her steady as she begins to move, circling her hips, then rocking up and down so that he almost slips out of her before she sinks back down again. After a bit she leans forward, and he groans at the change of angle as she takes his cock deeper.

"Okay?" she whispers.

"Oh yeah," he gasps, and she smirks at him, then she reaches down to grab his right hand, and he takes the hint, bringing his fingers to her clit and beginning to rub the little nub of flesh.

"Yeah Phil," she says, her voice husky and sexy. "C'mon Phil, make me come again." 

He moves his fingers faster, and she picks up the pace of her own movements, driving him closer to the edge too, and then she's coming, her muscles clenching around his dick so tightly that, for a few moments, he can't move. Once her orgasm passes, he rolls them over, and pins her to the bed as he begins to thrust deeper and harder.

"I'm close," he grunts, and she moans, then lifts her head and nips at his bottom lip, which is all it needs to send him over the edge. They both groan as he comes inside her, and he remembers that only yesterday he'd wished to have the chance of fucking her without a condom, and now he's done it.

"Fuck, Skye," he gasps as she comes again, her muscles tightening around his still pulsing cock.

He buries his face in the pillow above her shoulder, breathing heavily and waiting for his heart rate to settle. After a few moments, he rolls off Skye, and she moans a little when he slips out of her. He wraps an arm around her and encourages her to settle her head on his shoulder in a similar position to how they woke up.

"Okay?" he asks after a bit.

"Yeah," she says, and he's slightly amused by how sleepy she sounds. 

"It's still early," he says, "and you don't have training with May this morning. Go back to sleep."

"Yeah." She relaxes against him, and falls asleep again within moments. He presses a kiss to the top of her head, then allows his own eyes to drift shut. They can shower when they wake up again, he decides, and feels sleep stealing up on him again too.


End file.
